I Love The Way You Lie
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: Season 6. CC and Colin are still together, but Niles can't hold it back anymore and tells her how he feels, not caring about that she has a boyfriend. Sad story, happy ending, songfiction.


_JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN ... BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT, BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURTS ..._

CC Babcock entered the mansion and Niles had to close his eyes immediately. She looked too beautiful today. He helped her out of her coat, his eyes still closed. Babcock ignored him completely, but Niles didn't care.

No. He _did_ care.

He held her coat against his face and inhaled deeply. Her perfect scent, that amazing mix of Chanel No. 5, and Babcock's flowery smell, made him dizzy. He opened his eyes and watched her looking through the mail that was on the table in the foyer.

"Niles, did Colin write?", she asked absently.

"No, why would he? I thought he broke up?"

CC turned her head and looked at him coldly. "He did but he couldn't win against my charme", she said while the corners of her mouth turned into an evil smile, that made it almost impossible for Niles to breathe.

"More like your _charm_ ", said as quickly as he could and CC smiled even more.

"If you say so ...", she whispered seductively and turned around, walking to the office while swaying her hips a little.

Niles was confused. For weeks now she acted like that, sometimes she was hot, then she was cold. Sometimes she was flirting with him, but soon after that, she ignored him again.

And now - she was together with Colin again?

Niles felt suddenly broken. He pressed his fist against his aching heart and prayed that his plan would succeed.

 _JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME CRY, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT, BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE ... I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE._

"So the flowers were for me?", CC whispered. She clenched the edge of the love seat and avoided Niles' eyes.

"Babcock ... Do you really think Lynn Redgrave would have to do something with a butler?"

He could see her biting her trembling lower lip. A single tear hang on her long lashes.

She closed her eyes and the tear touched her cheek, making it run down and dropping from her chin into her lap.

Niles took her hand. "I love you", he whispered and CC shook her head.

"How?", she asked lowly.

"For god's sake, have you ever looked at you? Have you ever listened to yourself? You're wonderful! How could I not love you?"

CC smiled gently and turned her head to look at him. His heart melted and he leaned in.

 _I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT IT REALLY IS, I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE. AND RIGHT NOW THERE'S A STEEL KNIFE, IN MY WINDPIPE! I CAN'T BREATHE, BUT I STILL FIGHT, WHILE I CAN FIGHT ..._

Niles pressed her naked body against his own and kissed her deeply. Her body was sweaty, her cheeks were flushed, her hair was tousled, her lipstick was everywhere but on her lips.

"I love you", he mumbled and CC wrapped her left leg around his middle, bringing him close. She broke the kiss and let her lips trace a way along his neck.

"I love you too, Niles, I love you", she whispered and caressed his skin with her lips. "You were amazing ..."

Niles laughed lowly and pushed his love away a little, so he could look at her directly.

"What are we going to do?", he asked carefully. CC wrapped her arms around him, travelled her lips along his jaw and cheek until she reached his ear.

"I'll break up with Colin", she whispered and Niles forgot to breathe for a second.

She would break up with Colin because of _him_! Because he had finally told her.

 _AS LONG AS THE WRONG FEELS RIGHT, IT'S LIKE I'M IN FLIGHT, HIGH OFF OF LOVE DRUNK FROM MY HATE, IT'S LIKE I'M HUFFING PAINT AND I LOVE IT THE MORE THAT I SUFFER I SUFFOCATE AND RIGHT BEFORE I'M ABOUT TO DROWN ..._

"Baby, I'm home!"

CC stood up and looked at Colin seriously. "We have to talk", she said.

Colin froze. "Where have you been?", he asked.

"At work, where else?"

"Where is that hickey from?"

His voice sounded quiet but dangerous.

"Colin -", CC began, but Colin was by her side within a second and ripped her blouse open, revealing more love bites that Niles had caused her.

"You cheated on me?", he asked roughly and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "HOW DARE YOU?! BITCH!"

"I - I - I -!", CC shrieked, completely surprised. She hadn't thought he would react like that. "I'm SICK of you!", she screamed and he pushed her back. Her backside crashed against the wall and his fist met her face.

CC broke together.

She had no idea what just had happened. Her cheek was deaf and pulsating at the same time and she was shocked. "Leave", she wispered and Colin pulled her up to her.

"Oh my god, CC ...", he whispered and kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry ..."

 _SHE RESUSCITATES ME, SHE FUCKING HATES ME AND I LOVE IT._

 _"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_

 _"I'M LEAVING YOU!"_

 _"NO YOU AIN'T, COME BACK!"_

 _WE'RE RUNNING RIGHT BACK, HERE WE GO AGAIN, IT'S SO INSANE 'CAUSE WHEN IT'S GOING GOOD, IT'S GOING GREAT ..._

"Maxwell? Sorry I'm late ..."

She sounded different and when Maxwell looked up, he saw his business partner with the most awful bruise he had ever seen. It was red and blue and purple and was covering her left cheekbone.

"CC!", he said shocked and stood up. "What the hell happened?!"

"What?", CC asked lowly. "Oh that ... I crashed against a door."

Maxwell shook his head. "Have you been to the hospital?"

CC nodded. "Nothing bad. Only a bruise. I have a healing ointment."

 _I'M SUPERMAN WITH THE WIND AT HIS BACK, SHE'S LOIS LANE!_

 _BUT WHEN IT'S BAD IT'S AWFUL, I FEEL SO ASHAMED, I SNAPPED,_

 _"WHO'S THAT DUDE?!"_

 _"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!"_

 _I LAID HANDS ON HER ... I'LL NEVER STOOP SO LOW AGAIN, I GUESS I DON'T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH ..._

Niles kissed her lips. "Are you sure?", he asked concerned.

CC nodded. "Nothing bad, love. I had to go to the bathroom in the night and didn't switch on the light, which made me crash against a door."

Niles cupped her face. "You have to be careful! I don't want to lose you, only because you're too lazy to care about yourself."

CC smiled. "Why should I? I have you, you care more about me than everybody else."

Niles kissed her softly. "CC ... I have to ask you ... Did you break up with Colin?"

CC looked down. "No ... I couldn't. But I will."

"You couldn't?"

"I felt bad ... Niles, I cheated on him!"

"But you told me you love me!" Niles got back, looking at her sadly. His heart was about to break. Had she lied? Had she changed her mind?

He could feel tears in his eyes.

"Niles, I _do_ love you!", CC said quickly and embraced him. "I will break up with him, I will."

Niles pressed his lips against her forehead. "Okay", he whispered, relieved.

She loved him.

 _YOU EVER LOVE SOMEBODY SO MUCH YOU CAN BARELY BREATHE WHEN YOU'RE WITH THEM AND NEITHER ONE OF YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT THEM._

 _GOT THAT WARM FUZZY FEELING, THEM CHILLS USED TO GET THEM, NOW YOU'RE GETTING FUCKING SICK OF LOOKING AT THEM!_

CC pressed the tissue against her nose. The shining white turned into red slowly.

She had been coming home late, of course he had waited for her. And of course she had been with Niles. Of course she had slept with him again.

And of course he had seen something, that made him know she had cheated on him again.

CC cried quietly. She prayed that her nose wasn't broken.

 _YOU SWORE YOU'VE NEVER HIT THEM, NEVER DO NOTHING TO HURT THEM, NOW YOU'RE IN EACH OTHERS FACE, SPEWING VENOM, AND THESE WORDS, WHEN YOU SPIT THEM._

 _YOU PUSH, PULL EACH OTHER'S HAIR, SCRATCH, CLAW, BIT THEM, THROW THEM DOWN, PIN THEM, SO LOST IN THE MOMENTS, WHEN YOU'RE IN THEM!_

CC had to take a shower after the third time.

She hadn't even been coming home late, she hadn't showed any obvious signs of sex, no new hickeys, no crinkled clothes.

But he knew.

Her head was pulsating, he had pushed her against the wall again. Her head had crashed on the floor when she fell down, her hip had met the corner of the table.

The bruise was beginning to get purple.

CC sobbed quietly. She took the blade out of her razor and put it on her lower arm, ready to cut.

She didn't want to live anymore.

She loved Niles, but she couldn't break up with Colin, he would kill her. CC would rather kill herself.

"Niles", she suddenly whispered and the put the blade down.

She couldn't do it. What should Niles do without her?

CC noticed the big swelling on her head when she put the shampoo in her hair.

 _IT'S THE RAGE THAT'S THE CULPRIT, IT CONTROLS YOU BOTH SO THEY SAY IT'S BEST, TO GO YOUR SEPARATE WAYS, GUESS THAT THEY DON'T KNOW YA 'CAUSE TODAY, THAT WAS YESTERDAY ..._

 _YESTERDAY IS OVER, IT'S A DIFFERENT DAY._

"CC, I told you already", Colin said firmly. "Turn away from me and I'll take everything away you love."

"Colin, this doesn't work out ...", CC said weakly, but Colin went on.

"Your penthouse, your work, your dog ... And that damn butler."

CC's eyes widened as she looked up to him and suddenly his hand was around her throat. "I knew it. You cheated on me ... with that butler", he growled and shook her.

CC could feel how the need of air began to be too strong.

Her mind went black and she fainted.

 _SOUND LIKE BROKEN RECORDS PLAYING OVER, BUT YOU PROMISED HER NEXT TIME YOU'LL SHOW RESTRAINT._

 _"YOU DON'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE! LIFE IS NO NINTENDO GAME!"_

 _BUT YOU LIED AGAIN._

 _NOW YOU GET TO WATCH HER LEAVE OUT THE WINDOW, GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT WINDOW PANE._

"Sorry, baby."

CC looked away, not even trying to hold tears back. She looked awful ... Her troat was bruised, she was pale, her eyes were read and puffy, she had lost so much weight. About last she didn't mind that much but she didn't dare to face Niles anymore.

She was running out of explanations.

"Can't you just go away?", CC whispered. "If you're really sorry, you'll leave and let me alone forever."

"But darling, you cheated on me", Colin said sweetly and kissed the top of her head. "More than once. I can't go away, I still have to think of a revenge."

CC couldn't answer.

 _NOW I KNOW WE SAID THINGS, DID THINGS_

 _THAT WE DIDN'T MEAN AND WE FALL BACK INTO THE SAME PATTERNS, SAME ROUTINE._

"Aren't you worried about Miss Babcock?", Niles asked him carefully.

"I am indeed, Niles. She's covered with bruises for a few weeks now, everytime she comes here there are new."

"Do you think Colin slaps her?", Niles asked and Maxwell shrugged.

"CC is a strong woman ... If he really did it, she would find a way to make it stop. But why do _you_ worry?" Maxwell suddenly saw the sadness but also the love in Niles' eyes and he took a deep breath. "You love her, old man, don't you?"

"More than anything", Niles answered, sighed and took the little satin box out of his coat pocket. He opened it and Maxwell saw the delicate ring with the small white stone on it.

"You want to ask her to marry you?", Maxwell said stunned and Niles nodded.

Maxwell smiled. Why hadn't he seen that before? Niles simply couldn't get enough of her.

But CC had changed so much lately.

 _BUT YOUR TEMPER IS JUST AS BAD AS MINE IS._

 _YOU'RE THE SAME AS ME, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE, YOU'RE JUST AS BLINDED. BABY PLEASE COME BACK, IT WASN'T YOU, BABY IT WAS ME, MAYBE OUR RELATIONSHIP ISN'T AS CRAZY AS IT SEEMS!_

"CC Babcock you make my life complete", Niles whispered and kissed her cheek softly.

CC smiled as his lips touched her skin and made their way to her mouth.

They slowly swayed to a song, his hands on her hips, her hands on his shoulders. He caressed her curves carefully, he had seen the marks on her skin, but he still hadn't been able to ask about where they came from. He knew that CC was still dating Colin, and now he had to do something against it. He pushed her away and knelt down.

"I know I will love you forever, because I already do love you since the day I first saw you." He took her hand in his and put out the box. CC's eyes laid on him gently.

"CC ... Chicken." They both smiled and Niles opened the box. "I want to spend the rest of my life only with you, I want to make you happy forever. And I know I could do that. CC Babcock, will you marry me?"

CC also knelt down to face him. She caressed his cheeks ans kissed him softly, whispering, "Yes. I will."

 _MAYBE THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A TORNADO MEETS A VOLCANO._

 _ALL I KNOW IS I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH, TO WALK AWAY NOW!_

"You're WHAT?!"

CC could already feel his fist in her face again, but this time she wasn't afraid.

"Engaged", she said coldly. "He proposed and I accepted. I'm going to marry him, Colin. I don't love you, I love him."

 _COME INSIDE, PICK UP YOUR BAGS OFF THE SIDEWALK._

 _DON'T YOU HEAR SINCERITY, IN MY VOICE WHEN I TALK?_

 _TOLD YOU THIS IS MY FAULT, LOOK ME IN THE EYEBALL!_

"It's been threw weeks, Mr. Sheffield. She doesn't want to make it official, she hasn't even told Colin. She still hasn't broken up ..."

Maxwell patted Niles' back. "And she really accepted?", he asked carefully.

"She did, I swear. But she doesn't wear the ring ..."

"Oh, Niles ... Maybe she needs more time -"

"No, Mr. Sheffield. I'm going to visit her now. If she won't break up with him, I will."

"You will what?", Maxwell asked shocked.

"Break up with her", Niles said quietly. "And then I'll go back to England. I wouldn't be able to stay, I'm sorry, Sir."

 _NEXT TIME I'M PISSED, I'LL AIM MY FIST AT THE DRY WALL!_

 _NEXT TIME, THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME_

 _I APOLOGIZE EVEN THOUGH I KNOW IT'S LIES!_

The ties were tight around her wrists, the blindfold made her only see darkness.

She could feel how he hit her green and blue.

She was ready to die, but also she didn't want to, because of Niles.

"I love Niles!", she screamed and his fist hit her mouth.

Her mind was turning and she was crying.

"I hate you!", she screamed and earned a slap in the stomach.

 _I'M TIRED OF THE GAMES, I JUST WANT HER BACK, I KNOW I'M A LIAR._

 _IF SHE EVER TRIES TO FUCKING LEAVE AGAIN, I'M GONNA TIE HER TO THE BED AND SET THIS HOUSE ON FIRE!_

She could smell fire.

"I'm going to burn you", he growled and CC nodded.

"Okay. Kill me. I'm ready, and I know that Niles will kill you for killing me!"

Hot wax dripped on her chest and she screamed.

Next thing she heard was a loud yell and a bump.

"Don't - you - dare - to - hurt - my - love!"

She heard, a bump between every word.

"Niles", she breathed. "Baby ... Love ..."

Niles took off the blindfold, untied her and took her in his arms. "I called the ambulance and the police", Niles whispered. "It's okay ... I knocked him out ... You're safe ..."

CC grabbed his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder, Niles pressed her against him, rocking her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle him", CC said weakly and Niles kissed her cheek.

"That's my baby ... Thinks she can deal with everything ..."

 _JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN ... BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT, BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURTS. JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME CRY, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT, BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE ... I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE._

Niles kissed her again, before he bent down to kiss their son.

"You can do that, daddy!", the toddler said and CC grinned.

"Yes, daddy, you can do that! It's only a job interview. But if you won't get that job, it's not that bad."

"I'm very certain I'm going to get this job. I only have to think of you and I'm strong."

CC smiled a little sadly. "I know", she whispered and embraced him. "I love you", she told him.

She told him every day.

"I love you more than words can say", he whispered back and they shared another sweet kiss.

They would never forget what had happened, but they both knew, if it hadn't happened, both their lives would probably look completely different now.


End file.
